El Rey de mi Corazón
by BettyGmez
Summary: Simba no puede quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que siente por Kovu, que además de ser macho, es el esposo de su hija y además le doblaba la edad, con todos esos pensamientos en mente, va hacia Kovu una noche, viendo que la tensión entre ambos es evidente, enemigos una vez...cuyos sentimientos se van ampliando.


Simba se encontraba en la noche con toda su manada durmiendo, y al lado se encontraba su amada esposa Nala, con la que tantas aventuras había pasado, en realidad, nunca la había visto más allá de la amistad, hasta que se convirtieron en adultos y entonces sintió un mar de sensaciones que él mismo pensaba que era amor, pero se dio cuenta que poco tenía que ver con el amor, sólo era atracción que no iba más allá de la amistad y del sexo. Se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía antes de casarse con ella, pero tuvo que fingir que su amor por ella era falso ya que todo el mundo esperaba que el rey se casara al recuperar el trono y que diera un heredero a la corona, así lo hizo al dar a Kiara, una reina que sin duda tenía muchas más capacidades que él, que había conseguido unir a los desterrados y que cuyo carisma, valor y labia la convertiría en una líder mejor de lo que él podía haber siquiera aspirado a ser. Pero su razón de insomnio no era eso, sino algo peor. Aquel león llamado Kovu, el heredero de Scar, no podía negar que su hija tenía buen gusto, aquel león tan enigmático como lo era su tío Scar, pero a la vez con una inocencia notoria, ese muchacho con cabello tan negro como La noche, con el pelo más oscuro de lo normal que lo hacía destacar, con unos rasgos tan duros pero a la vez tan dulce y con unos ojos…que nadie en toda la manada podía negar que se había quedado prendado solo al verlos. Lo rechazó completamente, lo repudió, pero al aceptarlo…pudo ver que no era una relación normal entre suegro y nuero, aquel chico le había cogido demasiado desprevenido, le hacía sentir demasiadas sensaciones, como si fuera un adolescente en pleno desarrollo de celo.

-Ese chico me va a volver loco…-Se dijo para sí, miró a Nala que dormía plácidamente a su lado y comprendió que podría irse sin ser visto, pero se hizo el dormido al escuchar una discusión.

-¡Si no es hoy tampoco será mañana!-Le dijo Kiara molesta, entonces decidió acercarse más hacia afuera, donde su hija discutía con su reciente esposo.

-No puedo Kiara…es que…lo siento…no…me sale…-Simba se sorprendió enormemente ante la situación, pero en realidad comprendía al muchacho, ya que también había tardado en intimar con Nala.

-Bueno…supongo que está bien…-Dijo Kiara mientras se iba de ahí, iría a dar una vuelta sola, le molestaba eso de escuchar que su preciada y mimada hija quisiera…hacer eso…pero era el ciclo de la vida. Miró a Kovu quien suspiraba cansado, ante eso sonrió de medio lado y decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba, entrometerse en donde no le llamaban.

-Hey.-Le dijo con su característico tono despreocupado, Kovu hizo como una especia de _S_ reverencia, algo que molestaba de sobremanera a Simba, porque le hacía sentir como si fuera un viejo.- _Soy un viejo…_ -Pensó con pesar para sí.

-Yo…yo…-Intentó decir, pero simplemente no le salían las palabras.

-No te preocupes, Kiara está bien, siempre se pone así al no conseguir lo que quiere.-Le dijo acercándose más de lo normal, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kovu, pero no dijo nada, porque no era como si le molestara realmente.

-Siento…no cumplir con mi deber...-Le dijo Kovu avergonzado, haciendo una expresión que hizo que Simba se calentara de más.

 _-Este mocoso no sabe su potencia sexual…no me extraña que Kiara esté así…-_ Pensó Simba.-No amas a Kiara.-Le dijo secamente, sabía que esa frase tendría graves consecuencias después, pero le daba igual.

-No…creía que sí…pero…-Dijo Kovu.-En verdad…quisiera ser más como usted...usted es…mi modelo a seguir…-Le dijo Kovu tímidamente, algo que era de lo más adorable y delicioso a los ojos de Simba.

-¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?-Le preguntó Simba y Kovu le dedicó una sonrisa llena de tristeza, que dejó a Simba descolocado.

-Él, es el rey de mi corazón.

 **DECIRME VUESTRA OPINIÓN SINCERA O NO CONTINÚO**


End file.
